


Not Him (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	Not Him (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666520) by [FiveStillAlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive). 



二人が出会ったのは、カフェの前というごくありふれた場所だった。  
「ロキ！」  
ロキは身の危険を感じてふりむき、たくましい大男が突進してくるのを見てますます警戒した。  
パニックに凍りつきながら、必死でその男が誰かを思い出そうとした。どこかで見たことがある。ニュース番組で、インターネットで⋯⋯ソー！ アベンジャーズの！ 異星人・神・ヒーローの⋯⋯あのやたらとかっこいいムキムキ男だ！  
そのデカい男──デカい神？──が近づいてくるにつれて、ロキは無意識のうちに後ずさった。やがて壁にぶつかり、筋肉の塊を押しとどめようと弱々しく両腕を前に伸ばした。  
「ロキ！」ソーの大きな手に肩をつかまれ、ロキは突然、自分が繊細な壊れ物になったような気がした。「おまえ──おまえ、生きていたのか！ どうして──」  
「私は違う！」ロキはやっとのことで声を出し、神は黙り込んでロキを見つめた。「私は彼じゃない！ 私は──名前は確かにロキだけど、ノルウェーではありふれた名前だ！ 顔が似てるのも知ってる、よく言われるよ。でも本当に違う、違うんだ！ 僕はここで育った！ 作家として暮らしてる！ 両親もいるし⋯⋯高校の卒業写真もある、八十年代のアニメの感想だって言える」  
専門家たちがやってきて、地球を襲撃したあの神様とロキがなぜ似ているのか調査したこともあった。ロキ自身、自分の見ている現実を疑いさえした。けれどやっぱりロキはロキだった。これが現実だ。ロキは古代の神・異星人ではない！  
大男は──ソーは、ロキをじっと見つめて視線をあちこちに這わせた。片手が持ち上がり、ロキの首の後ろを包み、そして⋯⋯ああ、この奇妙に親密な感覚。今夜はこの感触を思い出すだけで抜けるかもしれない⋯⋯  
「騙そうとしてなんかいない！ 誓ってもいい！ 私はただの私だ！」  
「ロキ！」ソーは威嚇するような唸り声を出した。本物のロキが噂どおりの性格なのだとしたら、このソーという男はよほど彼に騙されてばかりだったに違いない。  
「私はそのロキじゃない！」そう叫んでから、目の前のハンサムな顔に悲しみが広がるのに気づいて、ロキは思わず続けた。「あの⋯⋯ごめんなさい」  
「いいんだ」ソーは手を離して一歩後ろに下がった。「いいんだ⋯⋯俺の勘違いだ。俺が悪かった」それからどうしても諦められないように、もう一度ロキを見た。「おまえは⋯⋯ロキに似ている」  
そんな悲しい顔をしないで欲しい、とロキは思った。そして絶対に、絶対にこのまま別れたくない、とも。「ええと」カフェをあごで示して、ロキは言った。「その⋯⋯コーヒーでも飲む？」

\----------------------

ソーとの交流はその後も続いた。  
ソーは電話を使っておしゃべりをするという概念をうまく理解できないようだったが（それが音声でもチャットでも）、電話を問題なく使うことはできた。そこで二人は電話で日時を決め、またカフェでコーヒーを飲んだり、ランチを食べたりした。一度、ソーはロキをハイキングに誘った。ロキはそれまでハイキングを好きだと思ったことはなかったのだが、実際に出かけてみると、ソーはやはり異星人というより神話の神様なのだと強く感じた。ソーと森の中で過ごすときに感じる、神の体が放つ心地よいエネルギー⋯⋯その感触を、ロキはうまく言葉では表現できなかった。  
相手が他の誰かであれば、少し図々しすぎるとロキは感じたかもしれない。出会ったばかりだと言うのに、ソーはあまりにも親しげにふるまった。けれどソーが文字どおりすべてを失ったこと、この惑星でたった一人であることをロキは知っていた。それに、大人になってから友達を作るのは難しいし、ロキも孤独を感じることはあった。やがてロキはソーを家に招待して、一緒に映画を観たりするようになった。ロキは古いSF映画が好きで、たくさん集めていた。ロキの名前（ペンネームを使っていた）はヒューマンドラマの小説で有名になったのだが、実はまったく違うペンネームで書いているB級SF小説こそが、本当の情熱の対象だった。スリルにあふれた宇宙の冒険、セックス、戦闘、裏切り。そして家族ドラマをたっぷり。ロキは物語を愛していた。そして広い宇宙が舞台となれば、作れない物語などない。  
というわけで、SF映画だ。ソーはロキの家にやってきて、二人はピザを食べて酒を飲んだ。ソーは出来の悪いSFに大笑いしたり、政治的陰謀の物語に夢中になったりした。二人は何時間も話し続けた。  
そしてロキは、完全に恋に落ちていた。  
〝恋に落ちた〟などという言葉ではとても表しきれないくらいだったが、ロキはそれ以外の表現を自分に許すまいとしていた。なぜかと言えば、理由は他にもいくらでもあるが──例えばソーが異星人でスーパーヒーローの神様であるとか──何よりもまず、ソーがロキと一緒に過ごすのは、ロキが弟に似ているからなのだ。  
ときどき、ロキを見るソーのまなざしには、短命なモータルのロキにはおそらく理解し得ない種類の愛があふれていた。そしてときどき──目の前のロキは弟のロキではないのだとソーが思い出すとき──その瞳には悲嘆が浮かんだ。でもその愛の深さときたら⋯⋯。自分がその対象になれるものなら何だって差し出す、とロキは思った。  
けれどそれは、あくまでも兄弟愛だ。  
そのことをどうしても忘れるわけにいかなかった。ロキはときどき考えた。もう一人のロキの居場所に侵入してソーの愛を奪うような、身勝手でずるいことが自分にできるだろうか。もしそれが兄弟愛ではなく、恋愛感情だったら？ 身をよじるような罪悪感の中で、できる、とロキは思った。ソーという男は、諦めてしまうには魅力的すぎる。本物のロキの身代わりとして愛されて一生を過ごすとしたら、たとえ別の誰かに向けられた愛だとしても、それはこれ以上は望めないほどの幸せな人生ではないだろうか？  
ロキはあのロキではない。ただの人間だ。もしかして、宗教に目覚めたようなものかもしれない。この神様に喜んで一生を捧げ、我が身を犠牲にしてもいいと思っているのだから。ソーの悲しみを自分の力で少しでも癒すことができるのならば、それだけで一生を費やしても良いとロキは思っていた。  
兄弟愛とはかけ離れたソーへの気持ちを、ロキは小説に注ぎ込んだ。ロキのSF小説は売り上げが急激に増えた。ソーが触れるものはすべて黄金になるのだ。  
ソーにはその気持ちが気づかれないようにロキは気をつけた。大切な弟との思い出を汚してはいけない。それではあまりにも残酷だ。それに、気づかれてしまったらソーはもうロキに会わなくなるかもしれない。

\----------------

ソーはよくロキの本棚から本を借りるようになった。あるとき、読みかけのアイザック・アシモフの本をロキの家に置いて帰ってしまった。忘れ物に気づいたソーはロキに携帯メールを送り、「あとで取りに行く」と伝えた。その日の午後、ロキはソーが訪ねてくるのを待っていたのだが、テレビをつけると〝アベンジャーズが日本で異星から来たロボットと戦っている〟というニュースが流れた。ではソーが今日のうちに本を取りにくることはないな、とロキは思った。  
ロキは自分の読みかけの本を持って裏庭のポーチに出た。家が丘陵に建てられているせいで、ポーチの構造は少し変わっていた。たどり着くには階段を何段か降りていかなければならない。そこは日当たりがよく、隣人たちの視界からも遮られているので、ロキは天気の良い日はそこで服を脱いで過ごした。完全に裸になって読書するのが好きだった。ロキのお気に入りの読書スポットだった。  
ときにはそのまま眠ってしまうこともある。その日もそうだった。  
裏戸の閉まる音で、ロキは目を覚ました。顔を上げるとソーが階段の上に立ち、ロキを見つめていた。  
そのとき、すべての曖昧さが消えた。ソーの顔に浮かんでいるのは、見間違えようもなく激しい飢え、動物的な欲望だった。  
知っていた、とロキは思った。もうとっくに気づいていた。それでも動揺した。そばにあったシャツをつかんで飛び起き、ぎこちなく股間のあたりを隠した。「ソー！」  
ソーは決して急ぐことなく、階段を降りてきた。そのふるまいは自信と確信に満ちていた。  
「ソー。あの⋯⋯」何と言えば良いのか？ こうなることを望んでいた。もちろん。でも⋯⋯ソーの弟は⋯⋯？  
ソーはロキを抱き寄せた。その大きな両手、たくましい両腕に、ロキはそれきり言葉を失った。ソーはロキに口づけ、ロキを求めた。まるで救いを求めるように。  
そしてロキは気づいた。知り合ってわずか一年の人間の友人、一緒にピザを食べる友人にすぎないロキに向けるには、ソーの欲望は強すぎた。これは、もう一人のロキに対するものに違いない。  
どういうわけか、その考えはロキを興奮させた。  
「ああ⋯⋯」ロキは喘ぎ、笑顔になり、柔らかな笑い声をあげた。ソーは大きな手でロキの頭を後ろにひっぱり、首すじをむさぼるように口づけていた。「あなたがこんな倒錯者だったとはね⋯⋯実の弟に？」  
ソーは欲望のこもった呻き声をあげた。痛ましいほどの飢えが伝わってきた。  
二人は滅多にもう一人のロキの話をしなかった。ソーと一緒にいるとき、ロキは「弟」という言葉さえ使わないように気をつけていた。ロキはあのロキではない、ソーもそんなふりはしない、それでも弟と似ているロキと過ごして安らぎを得ている。それはお互い承知の上だった。その微妙な境界線に近づく必要などなかった。  
けれど⋯⋯今。その境界線が超えられようとしている。  
あるいは「奪われようとしている」。あるいは「まるで最初から存在しなかったかのように、粉々に砕かれようとしている」。少なくともロキは、ソーの手に境界線など与えなかった。二人は互いのすべてに触れ、つかみ、探りあった。ソーはロキを抱き上げ、ロキは両脚を神の腰にしっかりと巻きつけ、気づくとデッキチェアの上に寝かされていた。そしてソーは⋯⋯ソーの唇がロキの体に──実に境界線など一切なく──まっすぐにロキの陰嚢へ、続いて尻の谷間へと向かった。ロキは快楽に叫び、ソーの背中にかかとを食い込ませた。そして恍惚とした意識の中で考えていた。ソーがこんなことをするのは、それが実際のセックス よりももっと親密な行為だからだ。ソーはこの瞬間をこの一年、ずっと待っていたに違いない。だから今すぐにでもロキを自分のものにしたくて、もう一瞬も、一秒たりとも待てないのだ。  
ソーに遠慮など必要ない。ロキはソーのものだった。ロキは大きく喘いで、そのことをソーに知らせた。  
ソーが口を離し、ロキは呼吸を整えるので精一杯だった。そしてソーは──ああ、いったいどこからローションなんか持ってきたんだ？ ロキはソーの指に腰を沈ませて体を揺らした。「イエス、イエス！ 私を抱いて、あなたのものにしてくれ！」私を弟だと思えばいい！ ロキはそうなことはどうでも良かった。いや、どうでも良くはない。心からそう願っていたのだ。もう一人のロキに向けられたソーの愛を、受け止めてみたかった。そう伝えてもよかったのだが、ソーに許可を与える必要などなかった。それに口に出してしまえば、逆にそれが現実ではないことをソーに思い出させてしまう。  
それから、ソーはロキの中に入ってきた。一気に奥まで貫かれ、ロキは叫び声をあげて、そのまま離すまいとするようにソーの髪に指を絡めた。ソーはロキに口づけ、獣のように肩を噛んで、「ロキ、ロキ！」と叫んだ。本当は「弟よ」と呼びかけたいのではないかとロキは考えた。ソーがそうしなかったことに心を打たれた。でも実際にはそうして欲しかったのだ。ロキが本当は誰なのかを完全に忘れて、弟のロキだと思って抱いて、その愛を最後のひとしずくに至るまで注ぎ込んで欲しかった。  
まるで、ソーの心が読めるような気がした。実際には口に出さないソーの言葉がすべて聞こえるかのようだった。  
「ロキ！」愛している。  
「ロキ！」もう一度会いたい。  
「ロキ！」ずっとそばにいてくれ。  
ロキは彼にはなれない。彼になりかわって約束もできない。そんなことをしたら、この行為への侮辱になってしまう。代わりにロキはささやき続けた。「私はあなたのもの、あなたのもの、あなたのもの」何度も、何度も。

\-----

終わった後も、二人はそのことについて何も話さなかった。同時にその話題を避けることもしなかった。決して意外なことではなかったが、ソーは愛情表現豊かな恋人だった。事後に気まずい雰囲気を漂わせるような半端なことはしなかった。ロキが受け入れる限り、ソーはロキの恋人だった。ロキはもちろん、人間の寿命を超える長さであろうと、ソーと一緒にいたいと思っていた。だから何も問題はない。  
二人ともこの関係を公表したいとは思わなかった。居心地の良いロキの家の部屋で、二人きりで過ごした。そこで映画を観て、ピザを食べて、毎晩のように情熱的で激しいセックスをした。ひと晩に何回か愛し合うこともあった。どうやって神様のペースに合わせていられるのか、ロキは自分でもわからなかった。けれどソーに見つめられると、それだけでロキの鼓動は速くなり、ペニスが硬くなるのだった。  
ロキは決して単純にもう一人のロキの代わりではなかった。ソーはロキの著作について聞きたがった。他の誰かではない、ただの弟に似た他人ではなく、ロキだけに向けたものだとはっきりわかる愛情表現をしてくれた。ソーは弟を決して忘れないだろう。それでも確かにロキを愛していた。どういうわけか、ソーの心のどの部分がどちらのロキのものなのか、などということはそれほど重要ではなくなっていた。  
ときどき、ソーをからかいたくなることはあった。例えばベッドの中で「弟と呼んでもいいよ」と言うとか。けれどそれはロキにとってただの刺激的なゲームでも、ソーにとっては言葉にできないほどの悲しみなのだ。冗談で軽く扱うようなことはしたくなかった。

\-----

きっかけは特になかった。悲劇的な出来事もなかった。ドラマチックに何かを叫んだりもしなかったし、生きるか死ぬかの危険に巻き込まれたわけでもなかった。  
ロキはただソーの隣に横たわり、思いがけず幸せなものになった人生について考えていた。その日、二人はまたハイキングに出かけた。ロキはそれまでにソーと出かけた他のハイキングを思い出していた。もっとずっと若かった頃に出かけた狩の旅。巨人と戦った冒険。その日に一緒に観た映画は、アルフヘイムへの旅を思い出させた。ソーは踊る魔女に魅入られそうになって、ロキはその頭にジョッキいっぱいの酒を浴びせなければならなかった。それから──  
ロキははっと息を呑んだ。  
思い出した！  
じっと横たわったまま、心だけが疾走した。記憶が蘇ってくる。アスガルドで育ったこと、ソーと一緒に過ごした子供時代──ソーと、兄と！  
「ソー！」  
ロキはソーを揺り起こした。いつもよりも簡単に揺さぶることができた。動かすのが不可能なほど重くは感じない。ロキは全身が目覚めるのを感じた。完全にもとの自分自身に戻っていく、魔力を感じる、魔力が体の中で生き返っている。  
「ロキ？ 何だ？」ソーは顔をしかめて目をこすった。  
ロキはソーの上に覆いかぶさってキスをした。再会できた嬉しさに息もできなかった。  
ソーはロキの触れ方に懐かしいものを感じたのかもしれない。あるいはただ、押しつけられる体がもう壊れやすいモータルのものではないことに気づいたのかもしれない。  
「ロキ！」ソーはロキを抱き寄せた。そしてまたすぐに消えてしまうのを恐れるように、強く抱きしめた。「弟よ！」ソーの声はほとんどすすり泣きだった。安堵がその声にあふれていた。この一年半、求め続けて得られなかった安堵だった。「弟よ！」  
「思い出した！」ロキは夢中でソーに口づけた。「思い出した！ 兄上！ 愛してる！ 愛してる！」  
「俺も愛している」  
そう、ソーはロキを愛していた。それがどれほど強い愛か、ロキは知っていた。その愛は今、すべてロキのものだった。  
最初からずっと、ロキのものだったのだ。

\-----


End file.
